Love knows no limit
by SpaceSword16
Summary: a collection of Harumichi and outer senshi one-shots that may or may not be loosely connected
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. They belong to viz and whoever else**

"C'mon stop laughing! It wasn't that funny!"

Haruka grumbled, though Michiru could barely control her laughter.

"I'm sorry but you actually thought that hiding in a trash can was a good idea?"

She retorted, earning a scowl from her lover.

"What would you do when your crazy fangirl's get batshit crazy." Haruka retorted in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest in a way that was similar to that of a toddler that didn't get what they wanted.

"For one I don't flirt with every pretty girl I see and for two I sure would have more class than hide in odd places." Michiru retorted teasingly, nudging her girlfriend's shoulder with her own before adding "Besides...it was only three people."

Haruka glared down at her girlfriend though she just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but that one quite literally wanted to kiss me. Surely you wouldn't want that Michiru!"

She stated earning a light glare.

"And since when did that keep you from kissing Usagi, not once but twice?"

Haruka felt her face grow red at that and began to stammer, trying to defend herself though Michiru only chuckle a bit and walked on ahead.

"Come on slowpoke. Setsuna was suppose to fix a special meal for all of us today, remember?"

She called over her shoulder, flipping her hair behind her in a way that made Haruka wonder if sometimes it didn't have a mind of its own.

Later that night Haruka slipped away from the house. Sure, she enjoyed having her friends together like this but she felt like there was something that she needed to do.

 _I know Michiru isn't actually mad at me over that but still….I do sometimes act like we're not even together._

She thought as she got into her car and headed toward the city.

It was 4:32 and Michiru was getting worried, it wasn't common for Haruka to be out this late nor did she usually leave when they had guests.

"Setsuna? Did Haruka mention anything to you?" she asked the dark skinned woman who just shook her head.

"No. Though I wouldn't worry too much." Setsuna answered in responsed simply before returning her attention to the jacket she was sewing.

"I just worry that she got in an accident, or something attacked her." Michiru stated, earning a sigh and nod from the time guardian.

However just before she could say anything the front door suddenly came open.

"Haruka!" where have you been?" Michiru demanded, standing up and approaching her lover who gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry I worried you Michi...I…..Well I want to apologize for how I sometimes act like...well….LIke I don't have someone special in my life." Haruka began, pausing to lick her dry lips and retrieve a small, wrapped package from her jacket pocket.

"So I got you this….Please accept it as proof of my love." she stated, handing it to the shorter girl who had a surprised look on her face.

Michiru wasn't sure what to say though she moved to put her arms around the blonde.

"Haruka, you goof. I _know_ you love me. I have enough proof from all the times we spent fighting alongside each other." she stated, reaching up to kiss the taller girl.

"Don't pretend that you don't get hurt or jealous whenever I…" Haruka began, although another kiss cut her off.

"Of course I get jealous sometimes….It's hard not to when you love someone. Even _you_ are guilty of it." Michiru responded as she pulled away before asking "Have I ever gotten angry at you over it?"

"No….But….Just open the damn thing already." Haruka replied, struggling to find the words that she wanted to say.

Michiru sighed but obeyed, gasping at what she saw.

It was a ring, the band being a braided silver alloy that and small aqua stones set all across its surface.

"Look inside of it."

Haruka advised as she ran a hand through her hair in nervousness, watching her girlfriend's expression.

Michiru did and saw the words.

 _Forever yours._

Carved into the inside.

"Ruka….I…" Michiru began though the blonde only stopped her.

"That's not it…...Close your eyes." Haruka commanded before going back to the car, returning only a few minutes later with a box.

"Open."

She said then handed her lover the box.

"I know you got mad when I broke your last one….and no, I didn't forget."

Haruka stated with a grin, opening the box to reveal that it was a jewelry box made of silver metals and stained blue glass.

"It won't replace the one your grandmother got you as a child but it looks like it." she added, only to hear a soft, watery laugh.

"Haruka...That happened over two months ago! You didn't have to do any of this! You literally have nothing to prove to me."

Michiru stated, putting the gifts down onto the table that sat by the door before pulling Haruka into a hug.

"Yeah I did Michiru…..I owe you all the riches in this world and the next. You have seen me at my worst and still kept me around. I love you so much and I haven't told you that enough."

Haruka responded, tears suddenly welling up though she didn't dare cry.

"Haruka...Having you is better than having all the riches in the world. Without you I would have spent years alone. Haruka, _that_ means more than all the riches in the universe."


	2. Papa?

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.**

 **A/N: I know that Haruka wouldn't be** _ **this**_ **grumpy with an toddler but it'll get better by the end of the chapter.**

The sound of crying once again started from the living room, causing Haruka to groan as she missed a note on the piano.

"Michiru! Can you do something to shut her up?"

She demanded, only to earn the response of

"She's a baby, Haruka! Babies cry, it's the only way they can communicate!"

Haruka groaned at this, really wishing that she had opted for an electric piano so that she could at least get some practice in peace!

"Yeah well! FIgure out what she wants so she will shut up!"

Haruka yelled, her only response being even louder crying from the baby.

Haruka bit back a curse at this and slammed the cover back down onto the keys of the piano.

"I swear to all that is holy if you do not shut that _thing_ up!"

She began, walking toward the living room only to freeze when she suddenly felt a small figure collide with her legs.

"Up!"

Haruka glanced at Michiru for help, though her girlfriend only smirked and shrugged.

"Up! Ruka-Papa! Up!"

The toddler repeated, tugging at her pants.

"I'm not…." Haruka began, at a lost for words as she send a glare over at a giggling Michiru.

"Well, Pick her up Haruka-Papa." Michiru laughed, earning an eye roll from the blonde who glanced down at the violet eyed child.

"You are lucky that you're so cute."

Haruka muttered, too low for anyone but the child to hear as she knelt to pick the little girl up only to feel her instantly grip at the necklace that Haruka wore.

Haruka was about to berate her but stopped when she noticed that the child wasn't trying to tug on it, just admire the shiny surface.

"Haruka-Papa huh? How did you get that one, Hotaru-Chan?" she chuckled softly, keeping her back to Michiru so that the other girl wouldn't witness her moment of weakness.

"Think you can stop being so noisy for a little bit so I can finish practicing for my recital." Haruka asked, smiling slightly as she sat the toddler back down on the floor, handing her a stuffed elephant.

"Play quietly for a few and then I'll join you." she relented, trying to ignore the feeling of Michiru's amused gaze behind her.


	3. Michiru-Mama

Haruka chuckled as she watched Michiru attempt to feed the squirming toddler.

"Want help?"

she offered, earning a slight glare.

"Go ahead...I need to go get smashed peas out of my hair before it dries."

Michiru answered with a small, irritated glance toward the laughing child before adding

"Don't mess up your papa too much!"

Haruka laughed a little as she took the jar of baby food from her lover and slid her chair over to the child's highchair.

"Okay now firefly. Try to get more of this in you than on you."

Michiru walked back into the room to find Haruka mumbling over the sink, dressed in only her pants and her bra while she scrubbed at a large stain on her white shirt.

"The little demon decided to throw her food all over the front of my favorite shirt."

Haruka grumbled though she didn't sound angry just irritated.

"she's a baby, they do things like that."

Michiru chuckled, picking up the toddler who was playing with a squeaky ball.

"I know...Doesn't make it easier for me to get this shit out of my shirt!"

Haruka retorted, earning a laugh from Michiru.

"You know you're gonna regret cursing around her when she gets old enough to repeat after you."

Michiru teased before adding

"how about you put that thing in the wash, I'll get her cleaned up."

Much later Haruka returned to their room, chuckling as she saw that Michiru had dozed off with the baby in her arms.

"Hey princess, why don't we let your Mama Michiru sleep and I'll put ya to bed."


End file.
